Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Arrangements of Characters, Chapters and Animes for Urusei Yatsura I realise that Urusei Yatusra Wikia is still in 'non-static' situation, most of the descriptions are given inaccurate and detail in manner. I wish that there's a admin who can improve the quality of this Wikia, thus giving some clue on how to arrange the pages and descriptions in order manner. But who's gonna make himself/herself as a volunteer of Urusei Yatusra Wikia's admin? Sango 珊瑚 14:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think this too. I haven't had the time recently to work on this, it would be great if you could volunteer ;D I would try and do some work bit by bit, when I have time :)--Humpheh 15:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll be expanding the pages in the coming days. This wiki needs to be revamped. Urusei Yatsura is such a great show! PS: I'd love to volunteer :D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 16:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It's my pleasure. XD Actually I also interested in Urusei Yatsura too, especially Oyuki this character. But I'll try my best to expend each of the pages equally (If I can made it.). And I'm glad you guys still stay in this Wikia and keep improving it. X3 Sango 珊瑚 02:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi everybody! I've just opened an italian Urusei Yatsura wikia http://it.urusei.wikia.com , as I am actually a lifelong fan of this Manga, and I managed to pile loads of infos and material in these years. Also, the italian UruseiYatsura community is unexpectedly active and devoted, so I hope we'll grow soon and exchange materials. You can obviously translate and add here any info you need, I'll try to add something to the english version myself, in the meanwhile i'm trying to develop a page arrangement, and some new categories that could help both of us, cheers! HDParsleys (talk) 18:04, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Hello HDParsleys, welcome to the Urusei Yatsura Wiki! So great to see another active UY community. Hope to see more pages here and on the It.urusei wiki soon :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 12:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello the founder of UY Italia Wiki and welcome to the UY wiki! :) Just now I requested interlanguage links at Community Central, and you can add them later in your wiki's main page. I'm very glad to see another fans of UY like you founded this wiki. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 07:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Adjustment of Urusei Yatsura's Logo and Picture Humpheh, thanks for adjusting the Urusei Yatsura logo and the picture! While I uploaded that picture, I felt that it should place at left, but the logo was disturbing me to adjust it. =-= Luckily you can adjust them, and now it looks better than before. Sango 珊瑚 04:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! I thought that too ;) We should sort out a featured article and stuff soon. Need more homepage content. --Humpheh 14:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC)